<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Snake is Awake by Babu_bunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989055">Sleepy Snake is Awake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babu_bunny/pseuds/Babu_bunny'>Babu_bunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Generator One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grinding, Kuguri is Needy yall, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Someone Give Numai a Break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babu_bunny/pseuds/Babu_bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another addition to my random prompt generated one shots.</p>
<p>Prompt: NSFW: Kuguri waking up in the middle of the night horny, and they beg Numai to have sex. However, Numai is too tired, and instead tells Kuguri they’ll have sex in the morning. Now, imagine Numai waking up to Kuguri sitting on top of them saying ‘Now?’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuguri Naoyasu/Numai Kazuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Generator One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy Snake is Awake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two of them were snuggled up to one another on the bed, Kuguri’s head resting on Numai’s bare chest. This was normal for the two ever since they started dating. Kuguri was surprisingly quite a snuggler and just loved being touched in any form of way by the older male. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuguri was usually quite a deep sleeper and would easily sleep through the night meaning Numai could also get a nice, good quality sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight however was weirdly different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai woke up to the feeling of cold hands slowly and making their way down his abs till they reached the waistband of his sweatpants, he wears to sleep in, and to light kisses being placed on his pecs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai cracked one eye open to see what was going on only to see that the blonde Male that was so peacefully sleeping was the culprit behind waking him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai finally opened both eyes and placed his hand on top of the younger’s head. “Nao-kun…? What are you doing?” The older rasped out. His voice was a clear indication that he was still tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuguri looked up at the older Male, “I’m horny so I’m trying to wake you up so you can fuck me. What else would I be doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s…” Numai paused to quickly look at his phone, squinting when the bright light assaulted his tired eyes. “It’s literally three am. You should be sleeping not fucking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But how am I supposed to go to sleep with a boner. Answer that one Kazuma-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai gently pushed Kuguri off him while rolling his eyes and turning in the bed to face away from the younger Male. “At least wait until the morning.” He could feel the icy blue eyes glaring at his back. God Kuguri can be surprisingly scary sometimes. “If you have a boner then go take care of it yourself. While you do that I’m gonna go back to sleep because we have to go to Daishou’s stupid part early to help him set up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai closed his eyes and ignored the whines coming from the other Male until he finally felt the younger get up from the bed and go into the bathroom and slam the door shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai eventually got back to sleep once he heard the soothing sound of the water coming</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> from the shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai woke up in the morning to the sound of his alarm going off. He reached over and sluggishly turned off the alarm when he finally noticed that the bed was dipped slightly by his hips and that there was a slight weight on his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai opened his eyes to see blue ones peering right back at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing Nao-kun..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we have sex now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Numai rolled his eyes and was about to push the other off him until he was interrupted by Kuguri grinding ever so slightly against him. Numai groaned quietly, “you’re not gonna stop unless you get what you want. Are ya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuguri continued to slowly roll his hips, smirking ever so slightly. “Good to know you’ve gotten to know after being together for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older blonde grab the younger’s hips to press him down a little more to create more friction, already feeling his cock starting to react, Kuguri also feeling it causing him to smirk even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a brat Nao-kun~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger male ran his hands up and down Numai’s torso until he settled them firmly on the other’s abs using that as leverage to grind a little harder against Numai. “You wouldn’t have it any other way though, would you Kazuma Senpai.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai growled and gripped Kuguri’s hips hard enough to leave bruises as soon as that name had slipped out of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be looking for danger if you’re using that with me Naoyasu..~” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then do something about it Kazuma Senpai. After all, a good Senpai always makes sure to take care of their underclassmen and you aren’t doing a good job right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is that Nao-kun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuguri leaned down so that his chest was pressed against Numai’s and so their lips were almost touching. “You left me so needy last night Senpai...all I wanted was to feel your big cock in me and deprived me of that very important need.” Kuguri fake pouted while also putting on a slightly whiny voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that being said Numai finally snapped and flipped them over, Kuguri gasping ever so slightly as his back hit the mattress. Numai wasted no time and pressed his lips against the younger’s, Kuguri letting him have access to his mouth immediately as their tongues started to tangle with one another in a way that was very familiar to the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai pulled away after a little while and squashed Kuguri cheeks together to hold him in place when the younger tried to lean up to reconnect their lips. “Not so fast Nao-kun. You wanted to be a brat so I will treat you like a brat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuguri huffed and pouted. “Fine…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw that’s not a good attitude to have Nao-kun~. You were the one who started this remember.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai slowly pushed up Kuguri’s, well his hoodie that Kuguri decided to steal because he loved to sleep in it, making sure to only let his hand lightly ghost over the younger blonde’s torso causing Kuguri to shiver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older blonde wasn’t satisfied with the reaction and quickly brought his head down to Kuguri’s chest to take the latter's nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it as he felt it pebble up. Kuguri letting out a small moan at the stimulation, Numai giving the nipple a little bite in satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai continued to stimulate Kuguri’s nipples, switching to each one so they both get equal amounts of attention, the latter moaning quietly but still consistently at this point. Numai used this as a distraction to slide his hand into Kuguri’s boxers and run his fingers down the crack of Kuguri’s ass before slowly sliding a finger in, Numai raising an eyebrow to the lack of resistance now finally pulling away from assaulting Kuguri’s sensitive chest only to smirk at the younger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuguri rolled his eyes and pouted with red slowly creeping up onto his cheeks. “Shut up...you left me needy last night I had to do something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai let out a chuckle, “aw did poor little Nao-kun have to fuck himself on his fingers because I was asleep~?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red on Kuguri’s cheeks growing darker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you actually fucked yourself with a toy Nao..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuguri didn’t answer but instead just covered his face in the hoodie that was bunched up by his neck but that was all the answer that Numai needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck that’s so hot Nao. You have to do it in front of me sometime..~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuguri hid his face even more and lightly slapped Numai’s chest. “Just fuck me already you dick..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai laughed before adding another finger and started to move them in and out of Kuguri’s ass. Still slightly stretching him in case the younger wasn’t still fully stretched from his three in the morning escapades. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger blonde moaned out loudly and subconsciously started to move himself on Numai’s fingers, trying to get them in that one spot, Numai sensing this and curled his fingers so the pads of his finger tips would brush along Kuguri’s prostate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blue eyed Male moaned loudly and arched his back slightly. “Numai-san please...ah...this is too mu-Ah!” Kuguri was cut off by his own moan as his prostate was abused over and over again by the older’s fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that wasn’t what you were calling me earlier Nao-kun~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuguri gripped the bed sheets, “Please Kazuma Sen-ah fuck...Kazuma Senpai….I...need your cock so bad please…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well since you asked so nicely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his cock. Kuguri finally relaxing against the bed and let a sigh of relief mixed with a moan escape his lips. Numai biting his lip to try and stop himself from just going crazy at Kuguri’s tight heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuguri took a few deep breaths before tapping Numai on the thigh, Numai being relieved to finally get the signal and started to quickly and roughly move in and out of the younger Male. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally he wouldn’t be this rough but Numai could tell by the look in the younger blonde’s eyes that he needed this and wanted this. Gripping Kuguri’s hips hard smirking at the thought of the bruises that are definitely gonna be left there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuguri was already moaning loudly but let out even louder moans when Numai started aiming for his prostate and hitting it pretty much dead on with nearly every thrust. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blue eyed Male bit down on the hoodie to try and muffle his moans as much as possible. Numai was tempted to take the hoodie out of his mouth but decided another noise complaint probably wouldn’t be too good so he just let the younger carry on biting on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Numai continued to thrust until he felt Kuguri go stiff before finally climaxing, his body shuddering with the force of it. With Kuguri finally relaxed and satisfied Numai kept thrusting to reach his own competition and soon did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The latter slowly pulled out of the younger Male and moved the hoodie away from the blonde’s face to reveal the Male peacefully sleeping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re cute when you sleep Nao.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that Numai got up and had a shower before cleaning Kuguri up and allowing the younger to sleep for a little longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was definitely worth the lecture they got Daishou later on when they were late to help him set up for the party. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://prompts.neocities.org/">Generator Used</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/babu.bunny._/">Instagram</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/babu_bunny_">Twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/babubunny">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>